A majority of commercially available image based indicia reading terminals are equipped with fixed position (single setting) imaging lens assemblies. Advances in lens technology, illumination technology, image sensor technology, and image processing technology have increased the depth of field of such terminals. However, the operational field of view of such terminals is limited by the single setting aspect of the lens assemblies of such terminals.